Episode 310
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 428 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Usopp | rating = 9.5 | rank = 5 }} "A Friend Approaches from the Sea! The Straw Hat Crew's Strongest Bonds" is the 310th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, after finally defeating Rob Lucci, is unable to move after his battle. The Franky Family, along with the Galley-La Company, Yokozuna, Oimo and Kashi are still alive after their Buster Call encounter. When all hope seems lost, the Straw Hats hear a familiar voice that tells them to jump into the sea; the voice belongs to the Going Merry. Long Summary The Marines of the Buster Call are stunned by the announcement of Rob Lucci's defeat. The thought of a pirate able to defeat one believed to be the most powerful, most ruthless Agent of the World Government fills all of them with dread at just what the Straw Hat Pirates are capable of performing. On the other side, the Straw Hats and their ally Franky are all reinvigorated by Luffy's victory, and they begin the push to clear the way for their escape. Suddenly, Den Den Mushis are filled with voices of congratulations. Usopp suddenly stops and tries to track something with his ears: something familiar. To Franky's joy and relief, the voices are Zambai and the Franky Family along with Paulie and the Dock 1 shipwrights. While they had been surprised by a Buster Call attack and knocked over the edge, Paulie had used his Rope Action to throw up a net. The giants Oimo and Kashi had endured the brunt of the attack, allowing everyone to survive. With the Buster Call focused on the Straw Hats, Zambai assures them they can get away. Eventually, the Vice-Admirals get the Marines over the shock and the fight resumes on the Bridge of Hesitation. But the Straw Hats and Franky continue their stubborn defense. So the Buster Call decides to zero in on Luffy: too tired to even move from the spot where he fell in victory. Usopp is the first among the Straw Hats to realize Luffy's problem. First, the Marines destroy the escape ship. Thankfully, Sanji had evacuated Chopper, Kokoro, Chimney, and Gonbe from it before the attack hit. The Straw Hats soon realize the Buster Call is redoubling its efforts and strategically cornering them: even at the expense of their own men. Eventually, they're isolated on the second column: unable to reach Luffy in the first column while the battleships take aim. Just then, Usopp hears that voice again. Soon the rest of the Straw Hats hear it, too, telling them to look down. Usopp finally recognizes it and proposes a bold gambit: jump into the sea. All the Straw Hats wonder what he could be thinking, particularly given Luffy, Robin, and Chopper's mutual problem with the sea. But Usopp insists they jump anyway: they have a friend down there. Once Robin conveys Luffy off the column with Cien Fleur: Delphinium, everyone else jumps. And to their amazement, a friend does wait below them, ready to receive them: the Going Merry. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Sharinguru used a sword, instead of his Devil Fruit power. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 310